Team Robot's Adventures of DuckTales (2017)
Team Robot's Adventures of DuckTales (2017) is an upcoming SUASL/Disney Crossover TV Series created by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot After not speaking to one another for ten years, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he and his three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie move into McDuck Manor. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby uncover the truth behind what caused their uncles to become estranged and retire from adventuring. Heroes Sega Ultimate All-Stars League *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *Coco Bandicoot *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Sticks the Badger, and Shadow the Hedgehog *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy), Spike, Starlight Glimmer, The CMC, and Discord *Young 6 (Smolder, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona, and Silverstream) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie, and Penny Ling *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, and Mr. Krabs *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog *Eddy, Double-D, and Ed *Rigby and Mordecai *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Axel *Rich, Dave, Smitty, and Scott *Marco Diaz and Princess Star Butterfly *Sam and Max *Ratchet and Clank *Philmac, Mark EVO, and N.A.N.O. *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo *Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, and Alya Césaire *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Fiona Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Keesha Franklin, Wanda Li, Jyoti, and Dorothy Ann *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green, and Chloe Winter *The Winx (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy) *Ryuko Matoi Villains The Dark Syndicate *Dr. Eggman *Infinite *Orbot and Cubot *Dr. Nefarious *Maleficent *The Dazzlings *Pete *Shredder *Krang *Goku Black *Future Zamasu *Terios the Prototype *The Psycho Rangers *Rascal, Ulric, Brute, and Brooha *The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy) *Deadly Six Main Cast *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck *Webby Vanderquack *Launchpad McQuack *Mrs. Beakley *Donald Duck Recurring cast *Ma Beagle *Fenton Crackshell Cabrera/Gizmoduck *Gladstone Gander *Gyro Gearloose *Goldie O'Gilt *Beagle Boys *Magica De Spell *Flintheart Glomgold *Mark Beaks *Ludwig Von Drake *Lena *Miss Quackfaster *Duckworth *Graham *Fergus McDuck *Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck *Jim Starling/Negaduck *Roxanne Featherly *Gabby McStabberson *Hack Smashnikov *Slash Smashnikov *Doofus Drake *M'ma/Officer Cabrera *Della Duck *Fethry Duck *Panchito Pistoles *José Carioca Links Theme Song: * Season 1: #Episode 1: "Woo-oo!" #Episode 2: "Daytrip of Doom!" #Episode 3: "The Great Dime Chase!" #Episode 4: "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!" #Episode 5: "Terror of the Terra-firmians!" #Episode 6: "The House of the Lucky Gander!" #Episode 7: "The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!" #Episode 8: "The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!" #Episode 9: "The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest!" #Episode 10: "The Spear of Selene!" #Episode 11: "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" #Episode 12: "The Missing Links of Moorshire!" #Episode 13: "McMystery at McDuck McManor!" #Episode 14: "Jaw$!" #Episode 15: "The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains!" #Episode 16: "Day of the Only Child!" #Episode 17: "From the Confidential Case Files of Agent 22!" #Episode 18: "Who is Gizmoduck?!" #Episode 19: "The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!" #Episode 20: "The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!" #Episode 21: "Sky Pirates...In the Sky!" #Episode 22: "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!" #Episode 23: "The Shadow War!" Season 2: #Episode 1: "The Most Dangerous Game...Night!" #Episode 2: "The Depths of Cousin Fethry!" #Episode 3: "The Ballad of Duke Baloney!" #Episode 4: "The Town Where Everyone Was Nice!" #Episode 5: "Storkules in Duckburg!" #Episode 6: "Last Christmas!" #Episode 7: "What Ever Happened To Della Duck?!" #Episode 8: "Treasure of the Found Lamp!" #Episode 9: "The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck!" #Episode 10: "The 87 Cent Solution!" #Episode 11: "The Golden Spear!" #Episode 12: "Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!" #Episode 13: "Raiders of the Doomsday Vault!" #Episode 14: "Friendship Hates Magic!" #Episode 15: "The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee!" #Episode 16: "The Duck Knight Returns!" Transcripts Trivia * Gallery